This invention relates generally to outlet boxes adapted for use with elongated raceways of the type used to carry electrical wiring, both power and data communication, to outlet boxes provided in spaced relationship along such a raceway.
In accordance with the above-mentioned Patents, electrical outlet boxes are intended for use between raceway component sections, each raceway component section typically including a base defining a forwardly open channel, and a cover adapted for snap mounting to the base for covering these wires.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system which includes a continuous raceway base secured to a wall structure and carrying the necessary electrical wiring for servicing electrical outlet boxes that are mountable directly on the channel-shaped base without requiring the base to be cut into sections, thereby allowing greater flexibility in locating outlet boxes along the wall and along such a raceway channel base. The outlet box has a back plate that can be snapped onto the base, and slid along the raceway base to allow last minute locations for the outlet box to be determined by the installer.